


Родственные чувства

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Gallows Humor, Gen, Portraits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Вальбурга Блэк очень любит родственников.





	Родственные чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Блэков на ЗФБ-14.

— Ну? Будешь смотреть или рисовать, наконец?

Вальбурга нетерпеливо хлопнула по ладони палочкой, и та, зашипев, выпустила сноп зеленых искр. Художник, непозволительно молодой и, кажется, не слишком чистокровный, вздрогнул, нервно кивнул и поднял кисть. 

— Я хочу видеть, что ты там рисуешь, — бросила Вальбурга. — Ты должен нарисовать меня как есть. Разверни мольберт ко мне. Побыстрее!

Художник тяжело вздохнул, и Вальбурга тут же вычла еще пять сиклей из его чаевых. Сначала неуместное удивление, потом эти вздохи! Что, в конце концов, себе позволяет этот полукровка?! Его дело — рисовать, а не оценивать внешний вид. 

— Мадам... — художник, который все-таки повернул мольберт, теперь снова смотрел на нее — почти умоляющим взглядом. — Мадам… Может, вы… Э-э-э…

Вальбурга поджала губы.

— Рисуй как есть, я сказала, — отрезала она и поправила пыльную вуаль. Пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы найти эти старые тряпки, которые, кажется, носила еще прабабушка Урсула, а уж она-то была эксцентричной дамой! Но художнику не должно быть ровно никакого дела, как одета его заказчица. Пусть даже вещи не по размеру и выглядят так, будто пару сотен лет пролежали на чердаке. По правде говоря, они действительно там лежали. Вальбурга выпрямила спину. Ей очень хотелось почесать нос, да и не только, но ради дела стоило потерпеть.

Художник смирился. Постепенно на холсте проступали очертания фигуры, сначала нечеткие, осторожные, потом все яснее — длинные растрепанные волосы, бурые лохмотья…

Все было кончено уже тогда, когда на фамильном гобелене напротив имени Регулуса появилась вторая дата. Что касается старшего сына, Сириуса, то последние робкие надежды, связанные с ним, развеялись как дым в то осеннее утро, когда Вальбурга узнала…

Как? Почему он скрывал свои истинные взгляды? Теперь уже не спросишь. Пожизненное заключение — значит, даже если восстановить Сириуса в правах, ему некому будет передать дом. Детей-то у него все равно не будет.

Художник уже увлеченно рисовал лицо. Вальбурга с утра особенно постаралась с макияжем, если можно было так назвать черные пятна сажи, жир, древние прокисшие румяна, пыль со старой одежды. Да и годы… Годы не красили Вальбургу, но все равно — даже их влияния было мало для того, что она задумала.

Накануне Вальбурга весь день провела перед фамильным гобеленом. Дом, в котором жили многие поколения ее семьи, ее рода, теперь достанется другим. Вот только кому? Девчонкам Сигнуса? Старшей, омерзительно невоспитанной, неотесанной истеричке? Или младшей, которую, по слухам, Друэлла, распущенная, как все Розье, прижила от кого-то на стороне? Ее франтоватому женоподобному муженьку?

— Нарисуй бородавку над левым глазом, — приказала Вальбурга.

— Но у вас нет бородавки, — растерялся художник.

— Я сказала, рисуй!

Даже если дом на площади Гриммо достанется кому-то из них — а он достанется, — они у нее попляшут. Это новоселье они никогда в жизни не забудут, или она не Вальбурга Блэк.

Портрет посмотрел на нее свеженарисованным глазом и подмигнул.


End file.
